warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squirrelflight
Eu's Random Thought I was laying in bed thinking (ok, that was irrelevent, but) you know how Leafpool was named after Leafstar and possibly Spottedleaf? Well, could Squirrelflight have been named after Birdflight? I mean, Leafpool was named after a FQ character, so what's to say Squirrelflight wasn't? Meh, just thought I'd point this out. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 16:57, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Squirrelflight was named because of her bushy tail. It says that in the Epilogue of Firestar's Quest --Aurorablaze 20:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I think EU means that Bird''flight'' and Squirrel''flight'' have a name in common. Birdflight and Cloudstar were mates with kits, and when SkyClan was forced out of the forest, she stayed behind with her kits in ThunderClan. Since Squirrels dont fly... and Firestar saw this in a dream, he could have been sympathetic to Birdflight in the end when naming Squirrelpaw, Squirrelflight. ---User:ilikeyarn 16:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Squirrelflight's Foot Who added the white front paw part? I don't remember reading anything about that. Please tell me if I'm wrong! --Amberleaf 00:24, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Some anonip. I honestly don't remember it either. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It was mentioned in Midnight that Squirrelflight had a white front paw.---Nbbgirl61596 02:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC)Nbbgirl61596 02:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I just noticed that.Forvever I thought she was a cat looking like Firestar,then today I find out she has a white paw!I'm gonna see if it notes anywhere that she has a white paw. REFFRENCES AND CITATIONS FTW --JayfeatherSheikah 01:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) It says on page 87 of Midnight, "Squirrelflight scraped the earth with her one white paw." --Rabbitdash 15:57, December 5, 2009 ANOTHER STUPID CONFLICT WITH DISCRIPTION THIS IS THE THIRD TIME! OK and my friend and I are still checking... Well, another conflict. SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS A TABBY IN THE ILLUSTRATION IN CATS OF THE CLANS!! In the discription of her in the beginning of Outcast she is fully orange, not a tabby. I HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME LOOKING UP WIKI PAGES, I AM NOW JUST GOING TO LIST THE REST OF THE CATS WE HAVE FOUND IN THE CATS OF THE CLANS THAT CONFLICT. ALL OF THE THINGS WITH ** AROUND THEM IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE ILLUSTRATION IN CATS OF THE CLANS THAT DOES NOT GO WITH THE DESCRIPTION IN THE BEGINNING OF THE BOOKS. HERE THEY ARE: Ashfur *he has no stripes in real life! just dark flecks* Onestar *he is not supposed 2 b orange. HE IS BROWN!* Hollypaw *she sometimes appears to have blue eyes Dx* Heatherpaw *she no have purple eyes. she have blue in real life. she appears to be orange. there is supposed to be no white on her* Leopardstar *she appears to be orange, she also has stripes on her face. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE -GOLD WITH SPOTS!* Stormfur *he no have red eyes. HE HAS AMBER IN REAL LIFE* Mothwing *SHE DOESN'T HAVE DAPPLES ON HER, SHE IS SUPPOSED TO! SHE HAS STRIPES INSTEAD!!!* Princess *she is orange in the stupid book. ORANGE!!!! she is supposed to be brown with white paws and chest...* Greystripe *HE HAS FRICKIN GREEN EYES IN THE PICTURE! He is supposed 2 have yellow!* Boulder *Appears to be bluish as well as he doesn't have stripes in real life* Littlecloud *can be mistaken as orange* Crowfeather *he has amber eyes in the picture Dx* Teller Of Pointed Stones *other conflicting sources. online and in the beginning of books it is stated that he is a tabby, but there is information that shows that he is grey. very confusing...* Silverstream *Is way too blue* Ones that have been listed on their pages -- Scourge *HE IS BROWN! AND NOW I AM CONFUSING MYSELF CAUSE I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS THE BOTTOM CAT AND APPARENTLY THAT IS BONE Dx* Millie *look at her talk page* OK THAT IS THE END OF THE LIST. I AM GOING TO CONTACT ONE OF THE AUTHORS. ANYONE HAVE THE FASTEST WAY TO DO IT? --Nightwing8 03:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :*slowly steps away* Well, probably the fastest way would be to go to Kate's newly revamped site, and use the new contact form. Then, if that fails, try the Ask Erin section on the official site. Good luck :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 12:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, Scourge is NOT brown, look closwly in good light, he's black and his face is cover in blood. This got me for a while too. ~ Sparklemoon 13:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) He still likes brown to me o.o what IS the revamped site Dx --Nightwing8 16:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) nvm found the site... --Nightwing8 16:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, calm down. Wayne probably made mistakes. He doesn't know exactly what the cats look like. I doubt he even reads to books! --Cheetahflight 00:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Mothwing Mothwing does have a dappled pelt they mention it in I think one of the last new prophecies--Dawnfire Sunrise Cliff 12:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No she doesn't. and why is Mothwing's talk on Squirrel's page...? User:MosspathOfSkyClan kits Is lionblaze hollyleaf and jayfeathers mother and father squrrilflight and brackenclaw Yes Squirrelflight does have one white paw it is mentioned in the new prophercy series. And no their parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. no i can prove she does not have one white paw! if u dont belive me then get out u r fricken cats of the clans book and look up squirrelflight and u will find that she has NO do u hear me? NO white paw! OMG calm down people! Yall are starting to scare me, please calm down. Squirrelflight does ahave a white paw, revealed in Midnight. Ginger cats are tabbys!! Okay? No need to use words like frickin and yell and scream over a few typos in the book. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:47, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Also, it seems that Brambleclaw dumped her in Sunrise. Shouldn't we list Brambleclaw as her former mate in the article now? Tangletalon 04:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) We have no proof that she and Brambleclaw are not mates anymore. So it shouldn't be anywhere in the article.--Dragonfrost 17:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, i know this isn`t the right spot for me to say this but Squirellflight dosen`t have a family tree. Please bring that to thought. -- 13:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Unknown Person-- 13:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) umm, in The Sight doesn't it say that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are the three kit's parents? Their definetely not Leafpool's kits. Right? --Rainnose 07:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the Spoiler for whoever hasn't read the last PO3 books but they are Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) yea just read Long Shadows today. library took long enough :) thanks anyway --Rainnose 15:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Rainnose Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are no longer mates. In TFA, I think it was Lionblaze, mentioned that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw hardly or don't even talk to each other anymore, and they try to avoid each other the best they can. Color of Pelt In Midnight, Cinderpelt says "No, I think it more likely means Squirrelpaw. She has a flame-colored pelt like you after all". Doesn't this mean that she is not ginger, but flame-colored like her father??? No. Ginger is a paleish orange, and flame-colored is a darker orange. She is a dark ginger she-cat, which is the same as flame-colored. Understand now? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Gah, her pixel needs shading.--Mousetalon 22:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone should fix that. I would, but I don't have an acount, not to mention I'm not a part of the Character Art project. Her pixel has shading; I can see it from here without even enlarging it. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!']] 21:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) !!!! OMG who erased the family tree I made?? It took forever to make!!!! WHY did they erase it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It might not have been correct. Tangletalon 04:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Did you put down that her kits are the POT? User:MosspathOfSkyClan Apprentice When was it revealed that Rosepetal was her apprentice? I read the sneak peek but didn't see anything about it... ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 13:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It was, yes. or was it....... No, it was Rosepetal. In The Fourth Apprentice I found out something about her in a blurb for The Fourth Apprentice. Should I include it, or wait for the book to come out? -sonicx3- 14:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) YES! YES YES YES YES! -Nightpaw